Vanilla
by Kurikara
Summary: "Then what's your type?" Few feet from them, Sasuke secretly watched how Hinata picked some flowers "Weaklings, so there's an excuse to protect them all the time" Sakura blinked at his answer. SasuHina
1. The plan

Summary

"Then what's your type?" Few feet from them, Sasuke secretly watched how Hinata picked some flowers "Weaklings, so there's an excuse to protect them all the time" Sakura blinked at his answer. SasuHina

Vanilla

Nope, I don't like Sasuke or Hinata. Both of them weren't on my list. But Uchiha Itachi is my darling that's why I would love to own Naruto.

Chapter I – The plan

The sun was a fiery golden ball glaring down intensely, shining like there's no other day to brag his superb heat. Except the sun, thin clusters of clouds play in the blue sky flourished with few birds soaring high despite the heat. Sasuke stopped finally thinking this was too far for them to catch up. Hell, running and hiding from girls was really a waste of time and usually it causes halt for his training. Sometimes, he thought, maybe this was a factor why his sadistic aniki left the village. Majority was female.

Deciding to go deeper inside the forest, he hopped down to another branch where he spotted a clearing, a nice place to continue the delayed practices. With a smooth twist of feet, Sasuke landed on the green carpet.

Two snow orbs flickered at him "S-Sasuke-san?"

The Uchiha stared nonchalantly. A sign of relief escaped from his lips before a smile crept through. _Well, well, well. Never thought I'll see my angel here._

Three minutes of silence befell betweenthem but for her, it seems like an eternity of guessing games of what to say. For some, it was a perfect chance to get a bishounen. Unfortunately for Hinata, this was part of her agoraphobia.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke cut the stillness "Are you… on a practice?" There were a bundle of picked flowers on her hand and as Hinata noticed how Sasuke fixated his eyes on them, she instantly kept them behind her.

"Yes, I was but decided to have a break. Really I-I was to continue when you came" Hinata replied, a hint of fear that he wouldn't believe played on her eyes and voice.

Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders, startling the heiress of the Hyuuga "Oh, great. That means we can train togeth—"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pair of arms came fluttering around him, pulling Sasuke away from the perfect moment. Sakura giggled, glad that she finally saw the Uchiha without any girls managing to follow.

For a moment her jaded eyes narrowed to the Hyuuga. _Oh, well. Its just Hinata and its not that Sasuke would like her type. Nope. Not even in the next century. _"Hi there, Hinata-chan"

There were no followers but with the skill, Sakura was equal to hundred girls. Anyway, Sasuke thanked the above for Naruto wasn't snooping around Sakura or it would be a total disaster to put that Hinata was here.

"Such a nice place for our training, Sasuke-kun. How sweet of you" Sakura tried not to pinch his cheek as she said that.

"I've just decided not to train anymore so just train with others," He retorted while pulling away from the pink-haired monster's suffocating embrace.

"Hontou? What a coincidence!" Sakura stared "Actually, three seconds before you said that, my subconscious screamed not to train too. We're really soul mates in that case" She hugged Sasuke tighter.

Crap.

Sakura had a big forehead to depend to and it was useful. _This girl wouldn't really leave me._ Sasuke thought finally giving up. Maybe this wasn't the time for both of him… and Hinata.

On the other part, Hinata watched them surprised that this was how Haruno Sakura show… or more likely shower her love. _If I become like her… would Naruto eventually love me?_

Finally everything was back to normal. Hinata returned from collecting flowers. Sasuke rested under a shade of a tree while Sakura leaned close to him. It was irritating but he kept Sakura like that for the sake of no further more annoyance. Secretly, he watched how two yellow butterflies started to fly around the Hyuuga heiress and somehow he knew it wasn't a bad day at all.

"Sasuke, can I ask something?" Sakura suddenly said still resting on his shoulders.

"Just hurry up"

"Does girls with pretty face counts on you?" Her question came and Sakura flipped back her pink hair emphasizing it was herself she was describing.

"No" His quick reply stopped her before she could start fantasizing Sasuke.

"I-I see" She stammered "What about the girl's appeal?"

"No"

"Intelligence?"

"No"

"Strong ones?"

A pause and Sakura found it odd.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, watching the yellow butterfly as it landed on her delicate finger. She smiled and it seems an angel come to drop by as innocence filled in the air around her.

"Definitely no" He answered.

Sakura raised a brow and stared at him "Then what's your type?"

He stood up and rubbed off the dust on his shorts. Averting back to Sakura, he reply "Weaklings. So there's an excuse to protect them all the time"

Sakura blinked at his answer seeing she can't find the sense of his answer. He came to approach the playing Hyuuga.

"See you around, Hinata" And with that he was gone.

It was no question when Sasuke left Sakura took her exit too. Hinata placed down the flowers. Now that there was no one around, she should continue her training. She wasn't used to practicing with others nor watchers.

Rushing through the branches, Sasuke tried to formulate a plan— a perfect situation to put him and Hinata together and then he could eventually say she was all he wanted and nobody else. Suddenly he stopped as he landed to another branch.

Smile slowly crawled onto his face as the plan began to appear "A mission would be a great idea"

Starting his pace again, Sasuke made his way to the Hokage's tower.

--

Two teams. Six genin.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she stared at these young skilled ninjas. She didn't know what was going on but she accepted the Uchiha's offer. It wasn't bad at all and knowing Sasuke, there would be an important reason of doing this… at least she think there was because an Uchiha would always be an Uchiha.

Clearing her throat for the second time, she placed two scrolls on the table "Collaboration of Team 7 and Team 8. B-rank mission"

Shocked expressions filled their faces except Sasuke who remained usually cool. Sure they don't have an idea why two teams were summoned simultaneously.

"Baachan, why would there be a need of collaboration!" Naruto unquestionably was the first one who exclaimed his urging curiosity. Hearing the very unrespectable approach of Naruto, he received a solid knock on his head from Sakura.

"I was wondering too Hokage-sama. If two teams are needed in a single mission, why not send few chuunin instead" Kiba proclaimed and Akamaru in accordance barked twice.

For a moment, Tsunade stared to Sasuke. The Uchiha simply looked away. She predicted this would happen, so why did she ride along? Maybe because when Uchiha Sasuke arrived yesterday, knocking right on her door's office for the first very time and asking for a favor, she can't resist. His charms might have helped to make her agree somehow.

"Because we are testing each group's capacity. And by doing the collaboration, we'll see who's the weaker team, who's the stronger, the burden, the independent and of course, the dependent"

Hinata gawked at the last word. _Dependent?_

Naruto and Kiba visibly eyed each other, electric currents forming between the intense contacts. He can't take Sasuke as a rival right now. This wasn't rivalry between individuals but as team. But maybe in the future it would change, if Sakura would count.

_Mission outside means camping out with Sasuke on the night._ Sakura giggled on herself.

Sasuke remained uncaring of the situation, pretending this wasn't his wild idea. He only have the mission arranged but the next move, he didn't know what was. At least the path for him and Hinata was at sight… somehow. Shino squinted to the Uchiha behind the glasses. He can see behind that usual attitude an unusual person.

"You should leave ten hours from now without any delay. Take care of yourselves" After more words from the Yondaime, scrolls were handed to Naruto and Kiba.

--

"You're that burden Hokage-sama was talking about, freak!"

"What! I'm not and I think baachan forgot to mention low-class ninja because he's here right now"

"Yeah, I think too because its you— Uzumaki Naruto"

"It's not me. It's you I was talking about. It's you. It's you. IT'S YOU. **IT'S YOU, KIBA!**"

"Shut-up, Naruto!" And he received another knock on his head. Sakura scolded the poor fox boy for the nth time since they left the village two hours ago. Hinata stared with sympathy and Sasuke on himself bit his lips. His future with Hinata was far from sighted with the dobe in here. Another plan is needed. But what? What in the middle of a B-ranked mission? He should have knew this would turned out to be of nothing less than being with Team 8 rather than being with Hinata alone.

Kiba laughed as he stared at the poor blonde. Checking out for his own team, he assured Hinata, in Naruto's case it would be fine to be hit by Sakura even for the hundredth time. She just smiled back.

"What do you think we take the rest here?" Sasuke proclaimed in the group.

Finding it was Shino standing as the leader of Team 8 Sasuke waited for his affirmation "I think too. Sun is starting to set down and it would be hard to move in the night" He nodded.

Kiba and Naruto started building the tents while still arguing about an irrelevant topic. Sasuke checked the their spot for any unusual thing. They were inside a forest anyway and were already far from their village for anymore gaming. Shino was sitting on a log while trying to ignite a fire. Sakura and Hinata were both out collecting twigs for more fuel.

Minutes later, the girls arrived and the tents were already up. Sakura proposed to cook for their food. Actually, it was to show off in front of Sasuke. They all ate around the bonfire, the glow of the fire brightening six faces as the moon and few distant stars replaced the sun.

"What can you say about the food, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed on top of his voice.

"You don't need to shout out loud, idiot!" Kiba retorted as he placed away his finished food.

"And I wasn't asking you" Sakura added.

Hinata was the last one who finished the food "It was good, Sakura" She smiled.

"Okay… Thanks. So what about you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stood up "I think we'll talk about the mission tomorrow morning. For the meantime, we need rest and I propose Hinata and Sakura would sleep on a separate tent and the rest would be on the other one. I'll be the watch for the night" Sasuke explained.

Disappointment painted around Sakura's world and Hinata understood her. She knew everyone would want to be close with his or her love ones. Everyone else approved except Naruto who disagreed, as it seems Sasuke was giving proposals like he was the leader.

Sasuke sat on the log alone. Everyone was on their tent taking their rest. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch and played it between his fingers.

"This is nonsense. I'm more than having a backbreaking training by taking a B-ranked mission than being with her and confessing"

He balanced the kunai on a single finger, balancing it by putting small amount of chakra. There was a sudden noise from behind and Sasuke in surprise lost balance of the metal, causing a cut on the same finger.

"G-Gomenasai" Hinata bowed in apologize "Gomenasai" She repeated trying not to stammer and bowed again.

"It wasn't your fault" He picked up the kunai and returned it back to the pouch "So what's wrong?"

Hinata shook her head "I just can't sleep and so I thought if you… uhm… want some… uhm s-some…"

Sasuke resisted not laugh. He tapped the log accentuating her to sit beside him "Of course. I don't mind having a conversation"

She smiled first before sliding beside Sasuke. Now, he was taking back what he said. If this was nonsense, would he knew behind that shy type was a friendly one urging to have someone to talk to.


	2. Lost Seraph

Vanilla

If ever I own Naruto, except getting Itachi for me alone, I'll make a scene between Sasuke and Hinata (dedicated for you all!)

A/N: (I don't mind if you skip this. I'm not good in writing notes anyway)

WoW! I haven't thought I'll have these much feedbacks despite saying either Hinata or Sasuke wasn't on my list and bunch of unforgivable grammatical errors sigh results from sleeping in my English class. I wasn't supposed to continue and if I did that was to simply bash Haruno Sakura. But after reading your reviews I was so motivated like that one who scared me, Arche-chan. That was a long review and I really love it. I'm looking forward to your upcoming SasuHina fic and till then, I could leave a review in exchange.

Thousand of thanks to all of you! 

Gomenasai! Chapter2 is more on NaruHina than SasuHina. Look forward to chappie three and you'll see what you're really looking for. Promise!

Chapter II – Lost Seraph 

Daylight peeped through the small openings of the green canopies above them, blotting the ground with its stretching rays. Birds rested on the branches above them while chirping happily and producing disturbance for the people down them.

Naruto woke up earlier than usual. Unfortunately, early on his vocabulary means the normal delay "Ohayo…" He greeted between yawning and patting of his mouth "What's the food?"

Four eyes shot at him with indescribable expressions on their face "What?"

"Idiot, don't you know what morning means?" Kiba said, his hands on his back as he stared unbelievably on him.

"Of course I know, it means—"

"Will you just hurry up?" Sakura commented with one brow raised.

He pouted then tried to annoy them more by walking slowly like that of a robot. Nerves started to appear on her forehead and Naruto knew if another second passed by, he'd be dead meat so he ran like a moron to the group. Silently, Hinata laughed and as she did, Sasuke squinted to her before turning to Naruto. Sometimes he thought, was Naruto's idiotic side the reason of her great infatuation or just simply weaklings are for weaklings.

But he knew better than to say. Hinata wasn't like those who were weak because of lack of skills. She wasn't weak in nature. She was fragile with emotion, easily taken by mere words of others. And he hates that Naruto was among her weakness and at times, the source of hope.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba started when Naruto had finally joined.

Sasuke opened a scroll he had brought then laid it on the ground. The five of them crouched down and stared at it "Map?" Sakura asked.

"Pathways in Rogue Country. Having many unnecessary roads there might get us to a wrong place and mess up with wrong people"

Shino nodded. Kiba and Akamaru gave a sign of approval while Hinata just remained staring on the labyrinths in the scroll. Naruto massaged his mustache though he didn't have a single hair growing there.

"Oh you're really great, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Stars glistening on her eyes as she giggled on herself.

"What's great in bringing a map? Anyone could bring one" Naruto countered her praise, enough of all her lauds only for the Uchiha.

The pink-haired girl stomped a foot "So have you brought one" She asked.

Naruto stepped back. Sakura grinned a satisfaction "He's great because no one thought of bringing one. I could have given you one of my goddess kisses if someone from the group did. He he he…"

"Tsk" Sasuke heaved out an annoyance. He hates being the topic of gibberish. He was to start another topic but then Hinata surprisingly chose to join the talk.

"Uhm…" She bit her lower lip, hooking her nose to someone's business was not a virtue but she only wished to help Naruto. She pulled out something from her pockets "I brought a map…"

Sakura gawked and Naruto turned to her slowly with the smirk like that of a lottery winner. She placed her hands on Hinata's shoulder "I knew you did so a two map would lead perfectly to the spot" She smiled to her then proceed to walk.

"What about the kiss?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura sweat dropped. Hinata smiled.

They arrived on the Rogue country. As any of them have thought, the place was a mess. Here and there, drunkards were displayed and majority was still absorbed of cards while empty bottles of alcohol situated on the ground, some broken— a sign of usual fights happening around. Children were nowhere and girls were far from being decent, might as well be the word virgin is non-existence to them.

Bumping on a passerby, Naruto merely apologized even though he knew the man planned it to give rise to an argument and later to a blow.

"What are you looking at, huh?" The man shouted on top of his voice catching the attention of many. Naruto turned his head to the side despite the urge to shot him a rasengan was there.

"Let's go, Naruto" Sakura said as the others continued their way.

Naruto was to follow when the man grabbed him by the shoulder "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Before he could turn around to face him, a solid fist landed on his face and he was thrown on the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in astonishment.

"Just ignore him, Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Not now" Naruto stood up, rubbing of the blood on his lips "I'll kick his ass first"

"Stop it, jerk" Kiba added with Akamaru barking. Shino just stared without a hint of concern.

His hands formed into a fist and they knew Naruto was ready to attack. He was but Sakura chose to interfere for the better "Naruto, we're on a mission. Remember what you promised to Tsunade-sama?"

As her words sunk in, slowly his hand loosened. He walked away temper evaporating followed by the others. A usual scene but then it meant so much for Hinata. Sakura did manage to cease Naruto's anger, which she hadn't. What was it that Sakura have that Naruto seemed to be attracted?

She tried to push the jealousy away. She don't want to be a burden, she don't want to lose the determination Naruto gave to her. Not now they were on a mission together.

- + -

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat on a table on the upper floor of the brothel near the railings so they can watch down on the first floor where Kiba, Hinata and Shino occupied a table. The plan was to get a certain black scroll from a group of escapees from Irigakure.

Sure, it would be suspicious to see them so they removed their forehead gear and hid their equipments deep in the folds of their cloth.

Naruto drummed his fingers on the table irritably, bored of the hour-long waiting. Sakura was on a serious state though still taking snatch glimpses to the Uchiha for souvenir. Sasuke on the other hand leaned back on the chair with his dark eyes fixated on the entrance. Night was already on the set and through reports their targets should have arrived less than minutes ago. But they're traces was nowhere and the surroundings have remained the same as they arrived with girls flirting around to their customers who shared the same concept of enjoying every seconds of it perfectly. The scene was offensive but a mission is a mission. He could swallow the whole thing but a naïve girl like Hinata was a total opposite case. It would be more unbearable to think she would step on such place like this.

Checking for the topic of his mind, he averted down. He didn't let surprise touch his usually stoic face as he saw her sitting there, eyes never leaving the entrance.

Such determination never deviate the right path. Sasuke visibly formed a smile.

"Nani?" Sakura asked turning to him and seeing that questionable smile.

"Nothing" He replied.

"Just turning crazy," Naruto added breaking the seriousness.

Sasuke turned to him and the sight didn't please him. Something glistened from the depths of the crowd inside the brothel in the direction behind Naruto and he found that strange.

_Something glistening,_ He thought intensively.

_Something metallic, _The idea started to appear like the lost piece was being attached.

His natural instinct insists to surface and he voluntarily stared down on the lower floor directly to Hinata.

And finally he saw it, the Fire emblem on Hinata's jacket. A sign of being a ninja.

"Kunai!" Sakura and Naruto was alarmed as Sasuke jumped on to the railings and hopped down on the first floor.

The kunai was thrown almost immediately and Sasuke was not a genius for nothing and his brain cells could generate a plan in a second. Pulling his own kunai, he threw it blocking the metal before it could scratch the Hyuuga.

He landed on the table where group 8 was and by now few eyes had turned to him "S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata mumbled.

"They knew us all along" Naruto hopped on the floor just beside them along with Sakura.

Dozens of kunai started flinging their way. Shino kicked the table sideward where they could hide on its plane to avoid the coming metals. Shouts filled the air and they knew blood had started to spill.

"Tsk. they're messing even with the innocents" Naruto proclaimed pulling his own kunai.

"Camouflaging in the crowd" Sasuke stated "Shino…"

"Tracking them already" Shino replied. Insects started to march out of his body, flying toward the direction of the coming metals. More running footsteps from the crowd disturb the ambience.

"I can't wait" Naruto insist, as he held the kunai tighter.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, she knew no one heard except her. At times like this, she really wished she were a big help "Byakuugan"

Seven chakra systems. Four above and three on the lower floor but only two were on the offense; the remaining two on the second floor she predict was for back up. Another group of three was preparing for an exit as they joined the crowd.

"Three on the exit. Four on the upper floor near the third table from the stairs"

Naruto turned to her. Hinata blushed and she bowed down to avoid his stare "Thanks" He readied himself "Kiba, back me up!"

"What? Me? Shouldn't you be that one" He protest but then Naruto was already running toward the given direction "Fine" Kiba followed pulling three shurikens in both hands.

"Hinata, Sakura. Help Naruto and Kiba. Me and Shino will take care of the three escapee on the exit"

Sasuke stepped out of their hiding place followed by Shino. Hinata and Sakura went on their assigned place.

Suddenly she stopped. Something moving fast sideway flashed on her byakuugan. There was another one and it could be that he's the holder of the scroll being abnormally fast. She first turned to Naruto, Kiba and Sakura. They can finish the four of them. Sasuke and Shino could beat despite the ratio two is to three. But the other one— she was the only one who accidentally had seen him.

_Can I do it?_ She hesitated before her feet moved on itself. Glimpsing back to Naruto, she had the confidence packed_. Naruto…._

- + -

The last person fell down. Sasuke ran a hand on his messed up hair and raked it aback. They were just good in hiding and dodging but then when it comes to close combat they were just one point ahead of Naruto back then on the Ninja Academy.

He returned back his kunai.

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard. You finished already?" Naruto sat on the railings of the second floor while waving a kunai on the Uchiha.

And he knew what was next, pair of arms hugging their way around him "Sasuke-kun, we did a great job!"

"Get off me!" He tried to pull away. He would admit he prefers ass kicking than being with this pink monster.

Naruto jumped to them totally ignored by Sakura "Hey, I did a great job too!"

"Yeah, right" Sakura replied narrowing her stare on Naruto. And if Naruto was not too dense, he should have knew it means she don't care of him. _Just my Sasuke, okay?_

"Doushite, Akamaru?" Kiba turned to him as he walked to the rejoicing group.

Shino turned to the doorways, slowly like some past scenes came replaying back "We're missing something"

Then it hit Sasuke perfectly straight like a furious bullet. Involuntarily, his shoulders straightened at the indication of his lost angel "Hinata…"


	3. Black, Red and Blue

Vanilla

Disclaimer: Naruto and the copyright is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No part of this story can give me profit except for all your WONDERFUL reviews.

Finally after a weeklong study for my exam, I am now in front of the pc again. I took my last exam today but unfortunately had a practice for the cheer dance and actually, I just came. The clock says 10:15 pm. God! The practice had taken too long. Anyway, tomorrow's Saturday leaving me no choice but to finish the chapter tonight.

GOMENASAI MINNA! I have my declamation to memorize for Monday too leaving me really, really no extra time. I feel exhausted and sleepy too. REALLY, really sorry if I disappoint you!

Let's end the apologies. I'll start the story now…

Chapter III – Black, Red and Blue 

He stopped. Finally.

Hinata assured her position from the man. Not too far yet enough to start a move. Pulling out a shuriken from her holster, she made another calculation of the plan then took a deep breath.

Approximately, with enough force of her soft fingers, she threw the metal slicing through the chilly air, a sign of a near rain in the darkness of the night.

The man jumped. To allure the man by making a noise will surely alarm him and eventually his guard would weaken, that was a well-fixed part of the plan. But as Hinata saw him moved to a distance and made a flutter of sound from the dried leaves in the ground, she found herself hiding in a tree trunk too with heart beating than usual, pulse quickening.

_The plan…_ Hinata thought as a kunai now slid through her hand …_what was it again?_ With the numbing coldness stinging on her perspired cool skin giving her more trouble, she realized it wasn't she forgot the whole idea. Confidence had started to thin out as the fact of being alone, far from her team destabilized her goal.

She swallowed hard and she could almost feel like there was something stuck on her throat. She ignored it and focused.

Glimpsing back again, she saw the man still alarmed and like she predicted, let his guard down specifically on the back. The grip on the metal tightened, the mission was there again.

This time the kunai was thrown with full determination, not mere as a part of a calculated move. And when the man received a nice cut on his cheek, Hinata knew it was time. She ran a circular path around the man hiding behind the trees in a pace like there wasn't any other chance. There wasn't really in the first place. With a distance of forty feet away, she stopped behind him. She can't helped a small tired smile form in her face as if she'd struck the best spot in that moment like no one in the world.

A deep breathe before she peeped behind the tree. Surprisingly, a porcelain-like mask with an animated façade was the one who looked back, face-to-face. As for her, she almost lost her composure and stumble down.

A chuckle came behind the mask "Stupid little brother of mine…" He laughed again "Frightened by a little girl"

_Brother?_ The statement immediately bothered her but it slipped on her mind as soon as it had gotten in. There was no time to let her guard down. Before the man could do it first, she made her stance in juken and without another second, the attack came.

"Tsk" The scent of the threatening rain was there and he despise it would fall no sooner and he thought sooner wasn't enough to find her.

It wasn't his habit but now he just realized he had raised a thumb between his lips for the longest time while biting the skin there. His eyes were switched to sharingan since they had left their previous spot.

"Sasuke, what's with the hurry?" He didn't look back. He had no doubt someone would ask because obviously he was more or less meter away from everybody. But he didn't much care even their questioning eyes hadn't much done the job.

"We're a team and everyone is as important as the group itself. Hurrying is out of question, Sakura" He replied from the random of answers that appeared on his mind and if his subconscious side was now acting, with enough time he surely had given her a free session discussing that losing an eye to Hinata was much worse than her grave. Much worse.

Yet now, it would be the worst if they couldn't find her.

Momentarily, Sasuke stopped landing on a branch in an odd halt. And when he paced again, he knew with a speed like that, none was able to follow him on the back. He sensed her finally.

She moved with uncertain steps while her hands were opened on the moist trunk of the tree for enough support. Her posture was yet not composed but she needed to run before they found her first. It was just like those children in the street play. The only difference in their Hide-and-Seek was here everything was true and blood stood for it.

She clamped on the next tree and moved with cautious steps. Hinata fidgeted in the sight of crimson eyes. It reminded her nothing but blood yet the emotion reflected there was as clear as a cloudless sky. His eyes then switched back to normal before he came rushing to her side.

She was almost on her knees when pairs of arms held her. He didn't care if her blood did quite a good job staining his shirt "Why did you left?"

"Please leave…" Her soft voice never failed to voice out, eyes closed already in exhaustion "They're coming"

Sasuke bit her lower lips. He hates it when someone looks as if the condition was unmanageable for him "I can't"

Slowly, her eyes opened once again to hear that indifferent voice from a usual stoic Uchiha. Orbs in the hue of the darkest night looked back at her, a smile on his youthful face complimented it "I can't," He repeated, eyes locked.

The first drop of rain fell on her cheek and it sting her skin in pure coldness. She thought there was only rain but the fact wrapped her. She too was crying.

"Gomenasai" She tried to raise a hand to dry away the tears. She wasn't close enough to him and being the Uchiha's crying shoulder was so much for her. No one really was, even her father "I thought I was strong enough to do it alone. I thought—"

She stopped and it seems the air had thicken, enough to be able to cease the moment. She fixated a stare in those cerulean eyes behind Sasuke's back and she didn't know what expression the blonde was giving with that face.

His heavy pants filled the air and it didn't take another second for Sasuke to realize there was someone in the group who managed to catch up. And worst of all, he wasn't the one Sasuke wanted to be there.

He looked around to see Naruto stunned as he held the bloodstained body of Hinata.

Hoot! Let's end this here. I really feel sleepy and I had my organization to attend tomorrow in the school. Damn, its twelve o' clock already. Only had six hours to sleep. I'm really, really sorry for the short chapter. I'll give a longer chapter next one. Ja!

Before I forgot. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	4. After search

Vanilla

**Disclaimer: **If ever I would own Naruto, you'll gonna see Uchiha Itachi as the main asset of Akatsuki.

Moh! Thought I would receive loads of flame for making OC and it was such a relief to see few. Either way, both flames and 'nice' reviews are fully accepted.

—_Sasuke bit **his ** lower lip. He hates it when someone looks as if the condition was unmanageable for him "I can't" — _I was on the rush and haven't seen that. Thanks for Neko11lover for pointing it.

You know, I hate the Hinata I've portrait in chap3 coz she cried without an accepted reason. So I've made some unexpected changes but it wouldn't shock you, really.

Chapter IV – After the search

His eyes were locked on them, not the look that was pure concern but with a tinge of something Sasuke never seemed to see before even when with Sakura. Naruto would die for just to have a one-percent chance to take her to a ramen-date but during those times, he got a face of a maniac. He wasn't good in classifying emotions so for the better of the current condition he left it pretendedly unseen— a thing he was pretty good at.

Gently, with his arm to support her on the back, Sasuke assisted her to recline on the nearest tree and immediately checked for her vital sign. Naruto rushed next to them and wore off his jacket giving Hinata some comfort. Cold don't mingle to fresh cuts. The blonde bent down, his body close enough to pass some heat and wrapped the orange suit around her fragile body "Thanks" Hinata replied with a tired smile.

Sasuke frowned. He stood up, the rising temperature affecting him finally as he awkwardly straightened his numbing knees "I'll search for the others"

She coughed twice and when she pulled her hand away from her mouth, blood tainted her already stained fingers "Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed and placed a hand on her back soothingly.

"Onegai…" Her tone was like the texture of a dying flower yet he knew she was far from fatality "Don't leave, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke fidgeted so did Naruto. Thin sheet of the night's zephyr running through his ebony hair while he approached and crouched down in front of the Hyuuga.

"Sure" A smirk formed on him as he pushed her back on the tree, a kunai sliding invisibly on his other hand "Even in hell" With a swift attack of the weapon underneath, he thrust the metal right through her chest.

Naruto stared misunderstanding everything and finally, he raced to the side of the Uchiha. His mouth opened but no words came out "Sasu-ke…"

"Don't you dare sob, dobe. I'm not a babysitter"

Sasuke pulled away with the kunai still struck on the flesh. Momentarily, the bloodied form against the trunk turned into a talisman, a black kanji written in the center.

The sky had closed and gathered the dark cumulus clouds to descend once again there, unfriendly as it always seem for Hinata. She thanked when the rain ceased moments ago along with its thousand droplets noise in the ground. But it didn't help. It was later replaced by a thick fog and the streaming moonlight that successfully crossed through the boundaries of the heavy trees made such a wonderful view as it made the compact moist glistening in the midair. If she wasn't just in the critical point, she'd appreciate it more.

The chill was getting to her nerves and before she knew it, her left foot toppled on the other and she lost the balance. There wasn't much chakra to stop the fall and to feel the woods cracking against her back wasn't manageable after an hour-long fight. After what it seems twenty branches, her body almost bounced an inch from the surface when she hit the ground.

She coughed twice and blood spilled out. She placed her hand on the ground and pushed herself up the ground but still didn't manage to take her posture. Instead, she crawled to the shadow of a big boulder that was enough to hide her feature and there leaned her tired body. Her breath was still racing and she waited for the normality to arrive. As she did, she examined the surrounding and found out that the trees here were different from the previous ones she saw. She pulled her knees in her chest and hugged them near her. It was getting too cold.

It seems she was very far from everyone and for a moment she thought of tears. But there wasn't much to cry. Hinata produced something from the inner folds of her dress and pulled something. A black scroll tied in three red strings. Thinking just how Naruto would react made her smile.

She fidgeted then returned the scroll immediately.

A figure stood in front of her. He had a mask ANBU usually wear and a brown long hair that was tied high, she wasn't a female though and his voice was masculine "Hand the scroll, lady"

Hinata stood up, her hands clinging on the boulder for support "I've won fair. You promised to leave me if I did"

"We worked as partners so obviously you ought to defeat me too" He approached her, his long elegant hair swinging in the back as his pace became faster and faster until he was already in attacking speed.

Slim fingers slid inside the holster and perfect. All her weapon was already used up and there was nothing there. Hinata pushed herself off the boulder and simultaneously ran to him like two things about to collide. When they were only foot away, the man pulled a katana and made a quick idea to cut her head off to end the fight quick. There was a smirk on the man's face.

Much to his surprise, Hinata grabbed the coming katana with her bare hand while a foot immediately slid to the back of his leg and she pulled. Before the man dropped down on the ground, she had her other hand on the kusanagi attached around the man's waist.

Attaining a weapon for herself finally, Hinata jumped to a distance to plan for the next move. Now the problem was this was the first time she'd touch such weapon. There was only the kunai and shuriken, but nothing like this or katana. She swallowed hard feeling as if her insides were already like a chiller

He chuckled hard before taking his posture "Now, now. Teach me how to use a kusanagi, wouldn't you?" He teased knowing the difficulty.

In an instance, the man disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Hinata wasn't really too late but if she hadn't move for the next second, she'd be one limbless now. She gripped on her very useful kusanagi and ignored the slice that ran through her right bicep along to the upper elbow. Without anymore break, she rushed back again and made a sway of the kusanagi. The man simply blocked it with the katana enjoying a little play for a while.

He smiled as he saw a weak point. His sword thrust through her left shoulder and almost immediately beads of blood passed across the metal, running to his palm. Her weapon fell and she took a step back with her free hand clutching the clean cut. He wasn't the one to give up sympathy and so an advantage was an advantage. Using the moment, he pulled the katana high in the air ready for the one strike to finish the fight.

Hinata stared.

"Katon. Gokakyu no jutsu" Glowing ball of fire came enraging straight to the man and as he jumped to a tree for safety, Sasuke landed on the side of the stunned Hyuuga "I haven't given you any order" He said but never looked his way, his eyes were on the Anbu standing not too far from them.

"G-Gomenasai…" Her voice failed to show strength, something she planned to share at the same extent of her triumph with the scroll. On the contrary, Sasuke liked it better. Sounded very much like Hyuga Hinata compared to the previous one.

In another moment, Naruto hopped down together with the group "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to the Uchiha, hugging him tightly by the arms and squeezing the life out there "I've missed you greatly"

"You shouldn't have left, Hinata?" Kiba walked to her and gave a stunned look for the good cut on her shoulder that seems a stick was poked on it. Hinata just gave it a small smile as she still clutch on it. Shino simply watched with concern and Naruto… well he was being Naruto preaching Hinata like she wasn't only a foot away because of the loudness.

Sasuke changed the topic. The man was on curses because obviously success was now on the opposite side and there was no way in hell he could defeat six of them. But of course such sure win wasn't allow to an Uchiha. He'd choose the other way, the complicated one. Man to man. That was if he would fight that way because right now there was a hint that he'd prefer running for his life.

Another man appeared on the side of the Anbu and Hinata knew him, it was the partner of him that she had defeated previously and where she attained the scroll.

"Let's finish this already. I'm sick of it" Naruto cracked some knuckles and stepped nearer to the two strangers in the tree.

The Anbu laughed and simultaneously both the man performed identical seal hands. Transparent lines dividing the whole forest into parts and before they knew, they had fell on a genjutsu.

The fog accumulated greater and everyone seemed to disappear in the thick air along with their chakra signals fading slowly. There was a minute panic on her mind. First, because she was very much aware she was the weakest point that moment. Second, the scroll was still at hand and there was no way she could protect it. And her prediction was yet supported by a nearing chakra system in an abnormal speed.

Distinguishing it as none other than the one she had defeated previously, she collected her confidence once again. The mission was now to protect the scroll and defense was a lot harder than offense.

A kunai darted and scratched her cheek proving only that her senses had deteriorated. Hinata proposed the fog had something on it that might help to worsen the situation. A fist came flying from a direction and hit her on her side.

Hinata stepped back. She hadn't felt that and she was afraid there was more to come unexpected. And yes, there was few shuriken thrown from the right direction. Three were successful on her leg, another cut through her neck and the remaining she managed to dodge.

She thought if the target was relentlessly moving, there was no way there could be accuracy for the next attack. Hinata ran away from her spot and she felt someone following along.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and for a moment, she thought if there was an earthquake. A long crack followed then in the next seconds she felt herself slowly giving up to invisible hands that were pulling her down to an abyss.

The ground she was standing at wore off from the earth and then she understood it. A cliff was only step away and she probably had perfectly fallen on an ambush. It was too late to know she was falling from her weight.

Hinata blinked a few times but only to see the white thick air, the coldness prickling her. Something slid around her wrist that caused her to relax for a moment because of the warmth. It tightened and she knew she had been a burden again to be saved.

Unfortunately for both of them, there was no luck and they ended up still pulled down by the gravity and falling to the cliff down to the deeper forest.

I know I'm terrible in doing action. There wasn't much SasuHina ne but now they've both fell to a cliff, there could be privacy and I can do something… naughty? Joke. Something sweet of course, though naughty could be in the future. He he he…


	5. Last Mean

Vanilla 

You know it… I don't own NARUTO!

Warning! Too much of a trash-talk, skip if you want. Nonsense POV. Nonsense Author's Note enclosed in a parenthesis '(blah-blah…)' in the story. OOCness to Sasuke, quite also to Hinata so, GoMeNAsaI MiNNa-sAMa!

Chapter V – Last Means

It seems they were unwelcome because of the cold air lingering inside the sinister cave coming from either the darker recesses of the place or to the wide-mouthed entrance, stating this wasn't a nice dwelling. Either way, the temperature here was no different from the outside. The only thing that drove him to make his debut for stay was that rain had unexpectedly fallen down again, complicating their condition.

The fall wasn't really that bad, unlike what he expected to cause him some major cracks. He had earned some few bruises and scratches, a visible cut on the left knee and a broken elbow which by now he was working his chakra not that he was a medic or something, simply applying what little fact he knew about aiding himself. Hinata was still unconscious due to exhaustion or might also loss of blood because as he averted his eyes to the lying body few feet from him, serious wounds were noticeable, crimson paint staining her cloth. He had aided her, doing whatever he can to stop the blood from losing out. He had applied the basic of bandaging ignoring the issue of opposite genders.

Consciousness would be the next thing to occur because the rain was falling enormously producing thousands of irritancy sounds of plummeting droplets. And it was no sooner when he heard an intricate moan suggesting pain and when he looked around to check for his patient, the Hyuga was already shifting on her stone bed pulling on her blood-stained jacket that served as her blanket as Sasuke had wore it off her, laying it atop her.

The discomfort from displacement struck her as white orbs tinged in purple cast open in the darkened surrounding before after some time her sight focused for the awareness that she was on a cave and that she wasn't alone. Hinata pressed her hands on the ground and carefully, tried to sit up which she managed to do for an elongated time. She stared on the wall of the cave, where Sasuke was leaning, one knee bent up while an elbow was resting above it and the other leg curved inward on the ground. He was looking at her way and by the way the huge blue shirt was tainted with red, it seems he had relieved her wounds.

Slowly, she made a low bow of gratitude "Arigato,"

"It's not necessary" Sasuke replied, looking away. Wasn't this the time he was waiting? The effort had finally bloomed. Again, he squinted on his side and watched her.

Her dark indigo hair was messed up and blood had blotted a portion of her silken cheek. The shirt was meshed, tattered on one sleeve and her dark Capri pants were discolored with mud on the ends attained when they fell on the cliff. She pulled her shirt up halfway to reveal a well-bandaged abdomen. Unexpectedly, her eyes rolled to meet his observing eyes and she gave out a small smile.

"What's with that?" He asked, nagged by the action but still his usual cold demeanor was there to hide it.

"My sister taught me to show my gratitude always. Y-You don't want words so I smiled instead" The shyness surfaced once again as she stammered on the last sentence. Sasuke looked away thinking the logic there had suited Hinata pretty well.

Eerie silence complemented the ambience. For a moment, his thoughts were on his comrades under the rain. Knowing Naruto, it would be of no wonder if he was searching for the two of them and he thought maybe his too much stubbornness was one of those things Hinata liked. Saddening, he knew he was stubborn but in a far more different way.

"S-Sasuke?" He turned around to see a familiar scene. Hinata playing with her fingers, a tinge on her face "C-Can I ask you some-thing?"

Curiosity rapidly enwrapped him. It was so odd Hinata was starting the conversation and he found himself giving a quick affirmative.

"How do you find Sakura-san?"

It taken him by surprise and unexpectedly, the question brought him to laugh "Annoying"

Hinata gawked. _Sakura-san is annoying? _Does that put Naruto wants some big hindrances on his life? Weird, she thought but there was no reason for the Uchiha to lie.

"How'd you find me?" The query came flat, out of nowhere, spitted out like it was as natural as breathing. It had stunned him to hear the question came running out from his lips and he knew Hinata was surprised too because her eyes had said so.

"Well," She looked away, trying to pull out the right word to describe the famous Uchiha survivor. Attractive. Genius. The epitome had jumbled, tangled down on her mind but still after minutes of silence, she didn't know what to say. Finally, it came on her tongue "Talkative"

Sasuke almost loose his pose "T-Talkative?"

Hinata was shocked she almost prayed to faint out. _Talkative? _Did she really said that "I mean—" She panicked for the reason while blushing unknowingly. True, it was really the word that came accepted on her mind when the Uchiha asked the question "I find myself chatting because you're easy to talk with so I thought… uhm… you're talkative, I mean sociable"

Talkative. Sociable. He didn't even know their difference or the similarity. Anyway, it wasn't bad at all might be more than good news because at least that puts him to be special (even on the last spot) for the Hyuga… and that makes a big chance.

"Soka…" Sasuke uttered looking away, a smile crawling slowly on his lips. _Talkative, huh. _He repeated in mind. Frankly it was just when she said she had found him easy to chat with that he realized it was indeed odd she hadn't done the much of the blushing and stammering. Funny but true…

…

…

…

Then it struck Sasuke--

"Ei, you don't think… I'm—"

Hinata placed a thumb between her lips in a nervous manner "M-Maybe we c-can be f-friends"

-- like a big boulder descended down at him. _Friends as in not L-O-V-E-R-S? _He shook the idea away. _Jeez, I sounded like I'm a die-hard fan of Hinata… like not an Uchiha… like CRAZY IN LOVE? _And he knew if Itachi was on his mind hearing every bit of words he was thinking, the sadistic (but damn sexy) Akatsuki-gangster would have answered "Hell, yeah"

"NO!" Sasuke stood up and for a moment Hinata was terrified, she backed off slightly

"T-That is f-fine with m-me, S-Sasuke-kun" She said astonished that Sasuke didn't want friendship blooming between them.

_Come to nerves, Sasuke._ He blinked "No, I mean—" _Mean what? _Sasuke sighed in defeat "Sure"

Hinata smiled "Arigato"

…………………………

The rain was soothing down every minute, the sky starting to calm down, as did his opportunity reclining back to zero. He looked at his companion; Hinata was resting recuperating strength that would be later necessary for their route back to the team… or either the search of the group for the two of them.

He sighed, a manner he wasn't accustomed doing but unhurriedly becoming. He wasn't that dim to be as obvious as Sakura when with him or vice-versa, as frank as Naruto to Sakura. The path was opened yet the bridge was broken. He knew himself it was easy for him to say "Hinata I love you, would you please love me back?" but it wasn't like that Hinata would reply "Sure, why not?" He can't risk rejection from his first love. Be it pride or whatever, he didn't care. The embarrassment didn't count but the time and effort do. If he confessed, the feeling should be mutual. Hinata should love him back. Or else, what's the point in doing so? Nothing. And that is a big shit.

_The only means is to use my strength over her weakness_. Sasuke gulped then turned red thinking of that statement's double entendre. Of course, not in its literal meaning.

"Teme!"

And of course, not with Naruto in the background…

"Hinata!"

_Never with Naruto_. Sasuke blinked "Dobe?" He immediately turned outside the cave, a blond spiked-boy running toward the place like a bat just out of hell.

And hell, and there goes away all the means.

"Retrieving the scroll by yourself, that was too cool!" Naruto sniggered as he led the group but still not that far when Hinata needed some urgent support when sudden fatigue occurs. She managed to give a small, tired smile to the blonde "You've done a great job, Hinata!"

"Yup, much greater than _fox_ here" Kiba laughed walking by the side of the Hyuga.

"What did you say, Inu!" Naruto turned around, irate of the sudden attack of words.

"Well, I said you did much of the talk than the search, twerp"

"Oh, and I don't much recall who ran on them first. Wasn't that Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Wasn't that because of Akamaru?"

"Jerk," Naruto teased out "I didn't even remember Akamaru jumping out of your head, now you tell that Chihuahua of yours had ran faster than me"

"When I said Akamaru, I did mean his scenting skill" Kiba said, nerves popping out of his forehead "And for crying out loud, Akamaru is no Chihuahua!"

The lady, who hadn't much done a thing greater than praying for her darling Uchiha to be of good health and brushed her pink flamboyant hair to make it tangle-free in eternity, decided to jump on the scene "Actually, Kiba was right. You've done nothing but the talk, Naruto. And as for your issue Kiba, Akamaru can't track smells on rains" Flipping back her gorgeous hair, Sakura continued "So to put it simply, it was Shino's doing that lead me to my darling Sasuke… and to Hinata, of course"

_Thought she'll say it was her great forehead's tracking ability._ Kiba narrowed his eyes to the girl mentally praying for a sudden lightning striking her to death._ Thank goodness, she hadn't._

After her great speech, which no one really paid much attention except Naruto, the pink-haired girl bounced back to rest on the side of Sasuke, happy that she was once again close to her ever childhood infatuation.

They were already on a village, just outside the forest where the previous fights had occurred. Daylight had just recently gone stretching on the soggy road and Hinata was glad everything was back to normal. And above all, Naruto had acknowledged her doing. That was the extra credit of it.

Heat rose up on her face and she thought of the high sun burning down her skin, but then she reprimanded herself that it couldn't be because morning had just began. The next thing she knew, her sight blurred.

Suddenly, Hinata collapsed.

…………………………

She blinked. She must admit it felt good than the last time she was conscious… and the setting, it was much better. She was lying on a futon and the first thing she saw was the wooden ceiling that was set on a traditional way. Shifting on her side, she saw the white curtain blown up by a moderate wind, a soft chilly air touring around the room.

Two chairs, table, a lamp and another rolled up futon by the wall. It seems she was on an inn but not just an ordinary house rented by meager wanderers because as she looked outside the window, the garden on the backyard was well heeded with a pond on the side and mainly cherry-blossoms filling the ambiance while yellow daffodils complimented the grassy land. She hadn't even remembered crossing this place and if she was to recall things, it was conversing with Sasuke on an eerie cave she remembered staying.

Suddenly, a pain throbbed in her head and involuntarily, Hinata clutched on her hair then after some time it loosened out.

"I think that was the side-effect the lady was telling about" She turned around to see Sakura just closing the door behind her using a foot while holding a tray of food. She handed the dish later after assisting her back on the bed.

"Ano, Sakura…" Hinata nervously asked, "Why are we here?"

The pink-haired girl approached the window and arranged the curtain "You collapsed on the way and since we're all wasted last night, the group decided to have a rest. It was when Shino remembered having a well-off cousin around"

"I see…" _To put it simply, it was because of me._ Sadness curved on her soft lips.

"Hinata, tell you something" A sadistic smile plastered across the pink-haired girl's face which was twitched on one side and on the very corner of her eyes, a sparkle of malicious intention ignites "Hot spring here don't have a limitation"

"L-Limitation?" Hinata blinked as she drew back oblivious of what she meant.

"Means guys can go bathing with girls" She giggled "Actually, I'm going there" _To see my Sasuke-kun's gorgeous bodieee!_ "And I bet Naruto would be there too"

Hinata blushed. Sakura winked and stood up "So see you there. Ja!" And off she goes out of the room. Left alone, Hinata sighed. Sakura's idea was impossible for her, too far it hadn't even crossed her mind.

She took her posture. Maybe she needed some reward to pamper herself from the last mission's exertion and a little tour around wouldn't hurt. The garden would be a beautiful spot to sooth her body and mind. As she checked for the availability from any stranger of the said place outside the window, she was lucky to see a lone acquaintance.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**A/N: **Something was bugging me as I wrote the chapter. I think the story is starting to lose its sense because of too much humor. Hope minna-sama would not be angry on it... or maybe minna-sama could also leave some advice. ONEGAI!


	6. rejection

**Vanilla**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAMA!** I'll still stick to humor since many were satisfied on it. To all who expected a scene in the hot spring, gomenasai but there wouldn't be any. And PKW, I wholeheartedly thank you for such a great review o still, I think I'm not that good to deserve such praise.

Naruto and the copyright belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and if by any chances we meet, I'll force him to give Akatsuki to me and once and for all Itachi, Deidara and Hidan would be mine all mine! evil laugh

Chapter VI – Rejection

"Nee, Sa-suke?"

He turned around, both hands on the pockets. He pulled up one hand and let his fingers brush away the overlong dark locks that trespassed his sight "Hn" The way he replied paired up with his recent action was too much of him. Yes, the cool demeanor every female had grown a desire. His action could even fool himself because deep inside he was the hungry monster with his jaw opened ready to devour the pray any moment but still can't snatch the life away. If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would have been more than obliged to approach her. But no, he was an Uchiha. Hinata was there on the farthest Sakura tree. Even if the white kimono she wore had camouflaged with the tree trunks, her hair was of no escape. It glistened under the blue clear sky. She was hiding, doubting that it would be appropriate to join the peaceful ambience he had made with the nature. Of course for the past fifteen minutes she was having this second thoughts, he knew he was there even when she had only four steps on the stair.

"H-Have you seen the o-others?"

For a moment, he looked devastated "Ie, I haven't seen Naruto"

Hinata blinked then blushed. Did she just mistaken to say the word 'Naruto' instead of 'others'. If she did, well her mouth felt like it doesn't connect with her brain. Sasuke turned and looked away.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. He's so sick of the name always running from her mouth can't his name fit in even once? Just thinking that her sight could only distinguish the color of orange and not blue, the sway of bright tresses and never the dark locks, the turning of bright cerulean eyes and not once, the averting of dark cobalt orbs made him want to ran on her and—

Actually, when Hinata came, wasn't the first word she summoned was his name. Nevertheless, love makes someone paranoid.

"Hinata…" Sasuke started. If he can't get any idea of how to make her his, he wasn't left much choice but to get some from her. With his eyes looking on a wild Cosmo there was no reason to look her way "When you love someone, are you aware you're making him feel that way?"

Hinata's eyes flickered in surprise. Her lips opened then closed again. Fully aware that she was gutless and in front of her was a daring type, she thought there was no reason to restrain the true answer "There would be no yes or no" Hinata softly said, "I wouldn't want to make him feel I love him"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid to be rejected"

A mild wind passed by and as it did, some pink petals blotted his view of the Hyuga. Rejection, wasn't that his reasoning too? If both of them were like that, could it be possible that one day when one of them turned around, one would recognize the other? Sasuke swallowed back air. If things remained that way, the only thing that could possibly happen was that Naruto would appreciate Hinata as he would appreciate Sakura.

"I…"

The wind blew by and Hinata tucked her hair back, unpredictable of what the next thing the Uchiha would say.

"I do love you"

It seems the air had thicken. Jaded eyes grew wide.

He held the door and with the amount of force, flung the door open. It was in the darker stage of twilight that had drifted on his eyes "Man, can't we just return tom—"

Before he could finish that, someone had already kicked him out of the door "Don't stick your ass on the doorway, idiot!"

"You—!" Naruto got on his foot and with his pointing finger, started his outrage "Have your business on your own distorted butt!"

"Damn it, Naruto!" Kiba raised a brow "Mine is never distorted!"

Another exchange of insults came from each party. Hinata was beside the entry of the house waiting for Shino and Sakura who had gone for a moment to give their sign of gratitude for letting them stay. Sasuke was already outside, leaning by one of the post in the terrace of the house. Cobalt eyes were fixated on the Hyuga who had Akamaru on her chest, absorbing herself by playing with the dog.

"_Arigato, Sasuke-kun demo…" Soft words under innocent eyes "I'll learn how to wait"_

"Tsk" The sound escaped from his lips and exactly it was when the wait had ended, Shino and Sakura stepped in.

"Let's go?" Sakura asked smiling dearly to Sasuke but as always, it was Naruto who replied "LET'S GO NOW!"

………………………………………….

With a puff of smoke, the silver-haired jounin appeared "Yo"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto demanded as both pointed a finger. The man laughed sheepishly as for a moment his mind was deviated from the porn book. Sasuke turned around and leaned on the railings of the bridge sick of the usual scene every morning. He stared ahead where the abundant cherry-blossoms had started to loose out its petal, the enticing sight fading away. He sighed. Week had passed since his last encounter to Hinata. He heard Team8 had gone to a mission outside the village with their sensei and by now, they should be back.

His ego was demolished because of a certain shy girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

It worked pretty good to hear his full name summoned. He turned around to see it was only his sensei that was there "Where's Naruto and Sakura?"

Kakashi flipped the next page of the orange book as he moved on the railings of the bridge and sat on it "Lemme' see. I guess I sent them out and since you were spacing out—" He chuckled "you were left"

Sasuke stared. Something fishy, he thought, "Just tell me. A solo mission or another janitor-work"

He closed the book and tucked them back on his pocket. He massaged his lower jaw and after some time replied, "Actually, I don't know"

_Knew he'll say that, _Sasuke heaved out a desperate sigh, _why did I ever wait?_ "Either way, the Hokage wanted you in the Tower"

"Hai, hai" He replied boringly and walked away from the jounin. What's with the old hag now? Another collaboration. Damn, he'll be paranoid if it was.

Cobalt eyes stared at those pure white orbs.

"T-Tsunade-sama, I thought…"

"Of course, sweety, I did promised to your father an elite to watch over you" Tsunade said and folded her arms on the table.

Sasuke tucked his hands on his pockets, finding now the reason of the sudden call "I'm not trained to be a bodyguard"

"But you're an Uchiha to be an elite"

"And to be an elite is not to be a bodyguard, isn't it Hokage-sama?"

A nerve popped out from Tsunade's forehead. One of these days, she'll really cut that sharp tongue of the Uchiha and make him wish he never had managed to outwit the Hokage.

She lost, she admits it but… "My village. My rule, isn't it Uchiha Sasuke?"

_Damn, old hag!_ Sasuke glared at the satisfied smile on the face of Tsunade. His hands flung in the air "Fine!"

"D-demo…" Hinata stammered, afraid that she had ruined the life of the Uchiha. But Sasuke was walking out already and Tsunade gestured her to follow.

………………………………………….

The sky was an abstract of orange cast in pink, a rare color for heaven. As they walked on the street of the village, Sasuke suddenly decided to give up on his curiosity that had bugged him for the past hour. He looked back at her "Why do you need a watch anyway?"

Hinata stopped and started to play with her fingers. Looking away from the Uchiha, she reprimanded herself that Sasuke have all the rights to know the reason even if she didn't want to enlighten it. The fact alone would only prove she was weak "You see, a week from now, a ceremony proper will occur at the Tenken Shrine to affix the tension between Fire and Earth. M-My family was chose to be the representative. But recently, Tsunade-sama received a report from the Anbu squad. She hadn't said what it was about except that I need to have someone capable to p-protect me in case I-I was outnumbered," she stammered on the last phrase.

_Very much like an ambush._ Sasuke thought "Why not Neji?" he asked.

"S-She was appointed to Hanabi"

Sasuke sighed. A week of security service, huh? The new generation of Uchiha. Obliviously, a lost sakura petal found its way to his hair. Hinata stretched out her hand and picked it up.

He blushed as Hinata handed the pink petal "Here,"

"What's the relevance?" He said trying to look as annoyed as he could.

"Don't you know the story?" She asked softly, unaware that she exchanged words with him like the closest friend.

Sasuke stared at the petal while Hinata twisted it between her delicate fingers. If someone before had asked the same question, he would have answered he didn't know it. But since it was Hinata, Sasuke dug up from every detail of his past. And there he saw it! Four years ago, in Ninja Academy, he was sitting in the middle row, arms folded on the table while his head lumped on it threatening to fall on a slumber. He really was close to a doze but all the same, heard Iruka-sensei's story. There once exist the most beautiful flower. The god of rain, Tlaloc, came and one of its petals was taken leaving the flower to cry and eventually, desiccated. They said whoever man got the lost petal would marry a beautiful lady.

"It's only a fiction" Sasuke stood up and walked away. He didn't need an exquisite wife, he's beautiful enough to fill it up. All he wanted was another path for them. Maybe there could be another chance…

Rejection. An act that drives someone to find another way around.

A/N: I know, I know. A boring chapter. I've just taken my exam and my brain can't function quite well due to night study. Anyway, let's leave it there, I'm so happy now I've finished the chapter (and my test!).


End file.
